Dinner and a show
by Mipsii
Summary: What happens when the Reborn crew end up downtown Las Vegas for vacation? From what Xanxus has seen, pure and random chaos. Based off a trip we had downtown Las Vegas and my sister's... interesting (and entertaining) imagination. Multiple Genres.


Tittle**: **DINNER and a show :D

Genres: Romance, Humor, Parody

Summary: What happens when the Reborn crew end up downtown Las Vegas for vacation? From what Xanxus has seen, pure random chaos. Based off a trip we had downtown and my sister's... interesting (and entertaining) imagination.

Disclaimer: I do not own KHR or its characters, the Aria, or the phrase Hibari keeps saying. They all belong to their respected owners.

Warning: Shonen ai, (though most of it is one-sided and not relevant), under aged drinking, children in adult situations  
(nothing major), and if you look at a few sentences a certain way, drug references. Mostly AU and a crack fic.

Other than that... enjoy :D

EDIT – 7/11/2013 – This is probably one of the worst things I have _ever _written, and I honestly do not care whether or not it is read or reviewed (any longer, though it is still nice…). It was just the fact that my sister was imagining how our night out at Vegas would have looked like if the Reborn characters were there, and how she explained it, it had me rolling for hours. And it's PURE CRACK. If you like it, I thank you very much, and if you _didn't, _it is okay, because it is not the _best _thing to read out there and I won't be offended whatsoever. Either way I thank anyone who has or will read this… :D

Without further ado, DINNER and a show!

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._.

The sky was dotted with shining dots swimming in the midnight welkin. Tsuna and Xanxus stood outside of the Star Delights club in Las Vegas, for a "duo" outing. Somehow Reborn was able to get some of the Vongola family and _a few_ friends from Japan and Italy into the city. But knowing Reborn, Tsuna wanted to know nothing as nothing but bad could come out of it. He shook the thought off, and looked around at the scenery. There were many hotels/casinos, stores, and restaurants dotting the large roads on the strip. Not to mention the bright lights, honking cars, and the many… _many _tourists_. _

"Hello and welcome to the Star Delights, can I get you guys a table?" A young woman said, scaring the daylights out of Tsuna.

"Uh… sure…" Tsuna mumbled once he got his breathing back to normal. He looked at Xanxus who nodded and followed the lady. Tsuna did the same, looking at the club. How the woman even considered the 14 year old to appear over 21 was beyond him, but he was too distracted by the new kind of scenery to question it. He glimpsed to the side to see and hear the adrenaline pumped tourists partying with the music, alcohol, and dancers. He looked ahead, seeing the lady taking them away from the scene. "Excuse me, but… where are we going?" Tsuna asked, noticing them entering a dark hallway with a few scattered purple neon lights on its walls.

"The brat apparently knows this club's owner. They're taking us to the private VIP quarters." Xanxus said, clearing up Tsuna's confusion.

"Oh… should have known Reborn had something to do with this..." Tsuna admitted. Xanxus nodded in reply. Tsuna looked up at him, to see a light blush on his cheeks even though the hallway was rather dark. Not to mention that he had been acting rather strange after they arrived to the city... He couldn't help but feel bad for him, even if he did appear as a cold, heartless, careless… what was his point again…?

"Right this way." The waitress said, snapping Tsuna out of his thoughts. She pointed into the club. "Your table will be the one furthest to the right of the stage. Oh, and another waiter shall be with you shortly." With a nod, the lady left.

"Come on."Xanxus sternly said.

"O-Ok. " Tsuna replied, gulping in the process. The duo walked towards their table, sitting down and taking in their surroundings. The club – if it could even be considered that – had an entirely different atmosphere to the upbeat one they had passed through. It almost held a romantic jazz like air to it.

"It's nice." Xanxus said with a smirk, almost as if he read Tsuna's mind.

"Y-ya…" Tsuna said nervously. He continued to look around until he felt another presence. He turned directly to the side, seeing a waiters outfit.

"Dinner." An oh so familiar voice harshly stated. Tsuna looked up to see his cloud guardian.

"H-Hibari!" Tsuna yelled.

"Dinner." Hibari sternly replied.

"What are you doing here? " Tsuna asked. Maybe Reborn had something to do with him working there as well…

"Dinner."

"We get it." Xanxus said annoyed. Hibari looked at him, replying with a simple but meaningful glare.

"Dinner.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._.

"_Is this guy serious?" _Xanxus thought as he stared at the familiar waiter. "How do you even have our _dinner_ if we didn't even ord- T-Tsuna?" Xanxus paused and looked at his companion. He was literally groping the black haired boy.

"My, Hibari! You look good in this outfit!"

"Dinner." Hibari bluntly said, not noticing the boy.

"And not to mention how strong you feel! You must work out a _lot."_ Tsuna began, rubbing Hibari's arm. A faint blush reached him, but he continued to ignore Tsuna.

"D-Dinner." Xanxus looked between the two utterly confused. "_Wait. I'm the one here with him not-"_

"Hey! What the hell do you think you are doing, trash?" Xanxus sternly stated, standing up.

"Dinner." Hibari rose up his Tonfas and charged.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._.

"Voi, get 'em boss!" Squalo yelled, gulping down his drink from his rather large souvenir cup.

"I don't know Squalo, Hibari is pretty good at this mafia game." Yamamoto replied.

"What game?" Squalo asked. Yamamoto smiled and shook his head.

"Ah, the one Tsuna and the kid are always playing."

"…whatever. I still think – no – I know that the boss is going to win!"

"…but he also so has Tsuna helping him out…"

"You wanna bet?"

"Hmm? The betting game? Sounds like fun!" Yamamoto replied.

"Good! Winner fights me!"

"But what if you lose?"

"No questions! Voi, look at 'em go!"

"Go Sawada, fight to the EXTREME!" Ryohei yelled out of nowhere, then started to run around the club.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._.

Xanxus paused with Hibari then looked around. The club felt more… lively. He turned around to see a table with a light and an audience that wasn't there before. Sitting there was Mukuro, Chrome, and Mammon. The girl was mumbling something to the guy, returning with him smirking. Even Mammon was smiling (even though it looked more like a cat's face). When he turned back towards Hibari, he was sitting with Tsuna on his lap.

"…and what strong…" Tsuna continued to say.

"_What the hell is going on?"_ Xanxus thought. Everyone's personalities and attitudes changed completely from what they were when they arrived to the club, let alone the city. But before he knew it, things only got worse.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._.

"Welcome all for the show of a lifetime, with your hosts Ken and Chikusa here to ensure it! To start it off we have our Storm Trio Dancers!" Ken exclaimed, then disappeared in a cloud of smoke. Even though the smoke still remained, Xanxus was still able to make out the three bodies on the stage. One was Tsuna's storm guardian who dressed and almost _(almost) _looked like a girl. He was dressed and dancing like a stripper. Behind him was Xanxus's own storm guardian with his brother to the right. The twins mostly wore what Gokudera had on, except they did not show as much skin. Oh ya. And they weren't moving as fast or good as Gokudera currently was.

"…and I'm sure you dance as well as Hayato, Kyoya. And –" Tsuna continued to mumble compliments the waiter's way. Xanxus then looked towards the table with Mammon to see Mukuro looking _directly_ at Tsuna, this time licking his lips and having his eyes shaped like a cat. Chrome looked around wide eyed with an _extremely _goofy smile. Mammon looked at Mukuro's direction frowning and cursing up a storm.

"Grope to the extreme!" Ryohei literally yelled in Xanxus's ear, then ran off.

"_Seriously… what the hell?"_

Leviathan growled. How the hell he got stuck with the candy loving brat, he'd never understand.

"Lambo-san wants some octopus balls!" Lambo cried, banging on Levi's leg.

"Get off!" He yelled, then kicked him off. Lambo paused in his tracks and started to ball. Hard. A few scattered tourists turned their direction, but affected neither of them.

"Got…ta…stay…no! You kicked me!" he yelled, pulling out his well known bazooka. Levi stepped back, remembering what happened the last time he did that. The rather large cloud attracted a scattered crowd around them.

_"Did you see that?"_

_"I know! The little kid just had a large gun!"_

_"Why is there pink smoke?"_

_"Look! A guy is coming from it!"_

"My, my. What do we have here?" Lambo slowly said turning around with a yawn. "I was in the middle of my siesta."

"ROMEO!" Bianchi yelled out of nowhere, hands and ammo belts filled with her famous cooking. Lambo turned pale from the familiar voice, and started to run. Levi only looked around in confusion. "_At least the brat is gone…"_

"Maximum CANNON!" Ryohei yelled, punching Leviathan's lights out, then began trotting away. _Again._

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._._

"Ah, Squalo. Seems like I'm winning Xanxus isn't doing anything anymore." Yamamoto said smiling.

"Nooo!" Squalo whined in defeat which lasted for five seconds before he came up with a smirk. "But don't doubt the boss. I was supposed to be the one in charge. He's a lot stronger than you think and-"

"But a 14 year old beat him at his own game."

"…Don't stop fighting Xanxus, kick his ass!" Yamamoto laughed.

"You could do it Hibari!" Yamamoto yelled. Squalo stopped chanting and punched Yamamoto's shoulder.

"Voi, don't cheer for him!"

Xanxus stared at the shitheads yelling his and the currently occupied waiter's name. He wanted so badly to throw something at them, but a waitress blocked his view.

"Hello, would you like something~" she purred, purposely modeling her outfit.

"Hell n- L-Lussaria?! "

"Ah! You noticed boss? I look wonderful don't I?" He exclaimed, and twirled into circles. Before Xanxus could even insult him, the 'show' going on on the stage hit its turning point. The twins were throwing whatever they could get their hands on while pulling each other's hair. Not to mention that Gokudera was now tugging on Tsuna, who continued to grope Hibari.

"J-Juudiame, you weren't paying attention!"

"It's because I'm busy!" Tsuna complained, not taking his eyes off of Hibari.

"Dinner." Tsuna laughed.

"Kyoya, you sound funnier every time you say that!"

"Juudiame!" Gokudera whined.

"Okay, okay Gokudera! I'll look if you go get me something to drink." Gokudera instantly stopped and nodded continuously.

"Anything for Juudiame!" he said with a smile, then (literally) back flipped all the way to the bar across the room.

"Now, where were we?"

"Dinner, carnivore."

Xanxus face palmed.

The bar was packed with people, with a few scattered minors. Some of the younger ones included Fuuta, Colonello, Lal Mirch, and Basil. Not to mention they were probably the most intoxicated in the entire city. Even Dino who _somehow _was the bartender was slurring his words, and had Romario and Enzo following his footsteps.

"This _hic_ apple juice is really _hic_ good!" Fuuta yelled, though it sounded just like a bunch of random gibberish.

"It's the best in the house." Dino stated.

"I'll be the judge of that," Gokudera said, grabbing a spare souvenir cup off of the shelf. He handed it to Dino who poured most of the juice in it without spilling and handed it back to him. He took a sip of it, becoming overwhelmed by how wonderful it tasted. "It isn't as good as you're making it sound." He fibbed. "Give me another one!" Dino nodded, filling a different glass.

Once Gokudera returned, Tsuna had taken his place on the stage, and the twins were nowhere to be seen. "They're probably somewhere groping each other." Mukuro stated bluntly. Gokudera solemnly agreed, staring at the empty seat of which Mammon had just been seated. "Mammon wanted to go see if he won the bet."

"What bet?"

"If they're groping each other." Mukuro replied, never taking his eyes off of Tsuna. Gokudera followed his gaze, and looked at him. He was dancing towards Hibari's direction. Gokudera turned green and quickly became pissed.

"Don't stare at him!"

"I can stare at whatever my eyes look at." Gokudera pulled his dynamite out (from where, who knows) and rose them up.

"Not if I can help it. By the time I'm done with you, you won't be able to stare at anything!" Mukuro leaned back and laughed at the comment. During the process, he never stopped staring at Tsuna.

"My my, a little cocky huh? But I'm busy right now so go away. We can fight later." Gokudera glared angrily at Mukuro. He looked as if he was about to blow a hole in the guys face until he remembered why he even left Tsuna's table. After mumbling a few _nice (Lady like ;D) _things Mukuro's way, he turned on his heel and walked towards Tsuna.

Nana looked around confused. Reborn told her to meet up with him at the Sky Delights around 11 PM, even though it was currently 12 AM. He went on about how he'd be in the front along with a white haired guy. "I don't see him or a white haired guy…" she mumbled. "Maybe I just wrote down the wrong address…" Nana looked around, and watched all of the interesting tourists past by when she noticed the small boy sitting on a large box. He had his Fedora covering his entire face, his legs crossed, and he was handing out a bunch of..._cards_. On his side was the white haired man who was currently talking to a bunch of shady looking people. He was handing out marshmallow covered bags.

"Hi Reborn!" she yelled and waved towards his direction. He looked up and winked at her, then went back to what he was doing. She started to walk towards his direction until she noticed Kyoko and Haru hosting a Poker table. "I've never heard of a poker table being outside…"

"Hi! Would you like to play?" A lady asked and pulled Nana towards the table.

"Oh! I don't know if I'll be any good though…" she nervously said. The lady shook her head in return.

"No worries! Our newcomers will gladly show you what to do!" Nana sat at the table and waited to be taught. Mammon was on the side of her with thousands of dollars in hand and wore the largest smile in history.

Xanxus watched all the chaos going on around him. Squalo was yelling at Yamamoto, Gokudera was attacking Hibari, Mukuro continued to watch Tsuna, the bar had minors scattered on the floor and tables, Belphegor was fighting a now present Fran, and Bianchi was attacking a distraught Lambo. He truly had no idea what was happening, and only cared about leaving the crazed club. He stood up, and walked towards the exit.

Once he was outside, he saw Tsuna's mom with money scattered around her and Mammon crying. Her face expression was terrifying, and he instantly decided that he didn't want to know why. On the exterior of the club's gate sat Reborn and Byakuran standing by his side. Knowing the two were most likely up to no good, he walked away from the Sky Delights and towards the Aria.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._ ._._._._._._._._.

A/N-

EDIT – 7/11/2013 – This is probably one of the worst things I have _ever _written, and I honestly do not care whether or not it is read or reviewed (any longer, though it is still nice…) . I myself will probably never read it or refer it to anyone as I am not a fan of mediocre oocness of _any _characters from _any _show. It was just the fact that my sister was imagining how our night out at Vegas would have looked like if the Reborn characters were there, and how she explained it, it had me rolling for hours. And it's PURE CRACK. If you liked it, I thank you very much, and if you _didn't, _it is okay, because it is not the _best _thing to read out there and I won't be offended whatsoever. Either way I thank anyone who has read this… :D

END OF EDIT

All done~ I don't really like how the second half of this came out or how OOC everyone probably was, but there wasn't much I could do since my sister was the one to come up and it wouldn't have worked out with them acting like their normal selves after all... but I think it passes for a first fanfic right? I'm just glad It's finished :P

(It was pretty hard obliterating my favorite character's manhood by making him the main dancer... oh and did anyone notice what the dancing group's initials spell out? (And it wasn't on purpose...))


End file.
